Broken
by sugar stars
Summary: He would have killed her, but first he would have sent her to hell before he sent her to death. JoxDean


**This takes place sometime before the second season finale. It's a JoxDean story and I'm sure as you just read that many of you are madly clicking your Back browser, for those of you who haven't many thanks to you.**

**It kinda goes a little OOC, but I've seen too little of Jo to actually get her personality down pact so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: neither the show nor the characters belong to me or you for that matter. I own nothing except this computer, a half eaten bag of M&Ms, and one of those stuffed Garfields you stick to your car window.**

§.§.§

Jo smirked and leaned back in her chair. Overhead a bare light bulb flickered as it tossed dim stretches of light over the walls of the bar. Across from her a stocky trucker shifted in his seat uncomfortably as his eyes darted from his hand of cards and back to her. When they landed on her again she just smiled and lifted an eyebrow. Slowly, fluidly she leaned across the table making sure his eyes never left her. She picked up a poker chip from the large pile in the middle and flipped it over her index finger with her thumb and held it between her middle finger and her index. She brought it close to her face and tapped it lightly against her bottom lip.

The trucker gulped and wiped a hand over his bearded double chin. She smiled and tossed the chip back to the pile. She watched as his fingers tightened around the cards until his fingernails started to turn bleach white.

"Whada got?" She asked softly.

The trucker titled his baseball cap back and rubbed his sunburned nose. His dark eyes looked up at her again. "You think you're hot shit, don't cha girl?"

Jo shrugged. "Whada got?" She asked again, this time slower.

The burly man sniffed and spread his cards across the table. "Four of a kind." He barked a laugh and leaned back in his chair. It creaked beneath him as it tried to support him. "Beat that missy."

Jo looked down at the four threes and one ace that lay flat on the round bar table, its finish long worn away. "Well now that is quite a good hand," she said leaning back in her chair and looking down at her cards. "But it's still not enough to keep your money." The trucker's eyes bulged as she fanned out her hand on the table.

"Straight Flush." She said with a smirk. "You played a good game Jimmy." She said reading the name stitched on his breast pocket. Her hands reached out to her chips, "I hope you didn't bet too much," she tossed a poker chip in the air and caught it. "I'd hate to feel like I was robbing you blind."

Jim's neck bulged with thick purple veins as his face turned a deep shade of red. She glanced up at him while she counted out her winnings. He stared at his cards in disbelieve. Slowly his eyes made their way to the large pile in the middle where he had thrown his last his last twenty bucks. Guilt prickled annoyingly in her gut, it was probably his food money. She shook her head and sighed, pushing herself up from the table.

"Listen Jim, if you want you can have some dinner here. It's not the Cordon Bleu but it's on the house." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly his meaty hand flew up and seized her wrist. He pushed himself up and hauled her toward him. The chips in her hand went flying and rattled as they fell to the floor. She didn't even flinch as his red face was shoved in hers.

"Listen here ya little bitch; now I know there's no way y'all could have gotten such a good hand. I know that ya cheated, but I'm a gentleman," Jo rolled her eyes. "So I'm gonna be real nice and let cha give back my money without getting yourself a black eye." He spoke slowly, pulling out each word in his slow, lazy, southern twang. His face was inches from hers now and she could smell the booze on his breath.

Jo glared up into his black piggy eyes. "You touch me and you'll be praying I just gave you a black eye."

Jim barked out a raspy laugh. Jo turned her head away as specks of saliva sprayed her face. "I like em with a little fire in em. You're a real wild one ain't ya?" His hand slid down her back and squeezed her butt hard. She began to struggle against his tight grip, thrashing her body to get free. Jim laughed again, louder and wilder. He gripped her hips and thrust her against him. "Hmmm that's it girl, I like it when you wiggle around like-" His last words were cut off as Jo's palm came up and collided with his nose. She felt the bone shatter against the blow and the sudden warm gush of blood.

He screamed and grabbed his broken nose. Jo stumbled back as his hands suddenly released her. She stood with her fists balled at her side, ready to start swinging, as she watched blood creep slowly through his fingers. Gradually her hands relaxed and she started to back away. But still she watched him with wary, narrowed eyes as he screeched wild, animal, howls and sank to his knees. She felt her throat tighten as his cries slowly became gasping breaths. She hesitated as she watched the huge, grown man rolling around in the dirt on the bar floor, his hands clutching his nose, and then slowly she turned her back and started to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

Jo turned and gasped as a hand seized her ankle. The next thing she knew she was sprawled flat on her stomach on the floor, his hands clutching her legs. She twisted her head around and looked at his face. She felt her breath catch inside her throat.

His forehead was smeared in sticky red splotches. Blood was still spilling out his nostrils and soaking into his moustache. She could see where the bone was broken, poking against the skin like a grotesque horn. She could see his own fingerprints smeared across his pants and shirt, and at the end of his beard she watched as a scarlet drop grew and fell with a splat on the dirty bar floor.

She felt air suddenly come rushing back to her lungs and a choked sob escaped from her. His eyes were those of a madman, his hands clawed at her, grabbing and bruising her skin. He bared his teeth at her like a dog; they too were glistening with blood. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her back. She shook her head and let it fall on the floor as he pinned her down.

"Oh you're a wild one alright, had a horse just like you once," He lowered his face down to hers; she gagged at his breath, now a mixture of whiskey and blood. "But I broke it, just like I'll break you." She heard his voice slur and when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but insanity.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist; he took it gently in his hand. "Do you know how I did it?" He jerked her arm up and she cried out. "It took awhile but it just needed the right persuasion." He cooed as he stroked the soft skin on the underside of her arm.

Jo took a shaky breath and stared up at the spinning ceiling fan. She tried to even out her breathing, to stay calm. But when Jim took one of her fingers and wrapped his meaty hand around it she screamed and bucked beneath him, tears spilled from her eyes more from rage than fear.

"I hope it takes real long to break you missy." He said and began to squeeze her finger in his sweaty grip. His tongue came out of his mouth and slid across his lips. Jo clenched her teeth and thrashed beneath him. He laughed and clucked his tongue at her, like a schoolteacher scolding a child over late homework. "Don't tire yourself out darlin' we got all night t-"

Jo jerked her head forward and spat at him. It hit him dead center in his forehead, she couldn't have gotten a more perfect shot with a bullseye painted there. He sucked in his breath slowly and wiped it away calmly as she lay beneath him, a victorious smirk on her face.

Suddenly his hand snaked out and struck her face with a force so powerful she heard the air snap as he swung. Her body fell limp and she blinked as her mind was hit with the first wave of shock. Her cheek throbbed and quickly her whole face felt like it was on fire.

The second time he hit her he closed his hand into a fist. He struck her on her jaw, the blow sent her head snapping back but she couldn't feel it. Her face felt numb, and her mind reeled. She felt like she was looking through the eyes of a stranger as everything blurred.

He said something but Jo was so deep in a fog she couldn't make it out. She felt like her mind was swimming as the world around her started to blur and Jim's weight was suddenly pushed down on her chest. She opened her mouth to shout but only a mumbling grunt came from her lips. In the back of her mind panic flared but she could no longer move. Her lungs screamed for air, but her brain had already given up. She could hear him laugh, it echoed in her mind like he was suddenly miles away. But she knew he wasn't, she could feel him on top of her, he had already squeezed the air out of her lungs and Jo started to see everything melt into hazy lines. Spots exploded in her head as her mouth gaped open trying to breathe. Slowly the world started to grow dark, and she was aware of nothing but the smell of his breath. She knew she should be in pain, she knew she should care, but she didn't. Her body gave one last jerk and then lay still.

Jim grinned, the plaque on his yellowing teeth now dyed red. She was warm beneath him; her panic intoxicated him like perfume. Her eyes fluttered and her sassy mouth opened groggily as she tried to breath. Her pretty little head sagged back on her neck, her blonde hair swept out around her like a halo, but he knew she wasn't no angel. His eyes slowly moved down her body as he sat on her stomach, horseback style. Damn she had a tight little body, and she filled out that purple-grey tank top nicely. Slowly he tilted his head and saw there were words written on it. _State Bulldogs_, printed in white block letters right across her chest, tit to tit.

He sniffed, girls who dressed like that were just asking for it, begging for it with their whore'n little eyes. He knew from experience, if you saw one you saw them all. He had been everywhere in these United States and he met a girl like her in every city, some willing to jump into his bed, others more reluctant, he had broken those girls too. Sluts were a thriving breed, not that he was complaining, he thought. A twisted smile came to his lips, they were like potato chips to him, he couldn't have just one. Of course this one was a little different, she had a little bite in her, he thought as his hand went to his crooked nose. He would have to pay her back for that. His meaty fingers went to the strap of her shirt and brushed the top of her cleavage, he might just have to bruise those pretty eyes after all.

"Hey!"

Jim was suddenly heaved up by his shoulders. Jo took a sobbing breath and rolled over on her side. Slowly the world started to come back, more than she really wanted it to. Her head pounded and the lights seemed too bright. They burned her eyes, even through closed eyelids. She moaned as her stomach pitched and slowly opened her eyes.

She was aware of the noise before anything else. There was a lot of things breaking, she knew that much. Then as things started to come back to focus she could see two men, one fat and dazed, the other lean and swinging, tearing through the bar.

Jo watched a man in a worn leather jacket grab Jim by the shoulders and clock him in the eye. Jim's head snapped back and he fell backward. He landed on his butt and gave a hiccupping burp. Jo stared, her eyes squinting against the dizzying light. Suddenly she giggled at the complete surreal vision of Jim sprawled on his rear staring up at the ceiling and belching after being knocked on his ass.

She turned her attention back to the man who saved her. But the lights still seemed too bright and she could only see his black silhouette towering over Jim. He looked like a tomcat, his chest pumping, ready to strike. Jim on the other hand was staring up at him with a stupid vacant expression. Then in a move so quick Jo wasn't sure if she had even caught it, the man's foot swung back and drove into Jim's gut. Jim's eyes closed and his mouth puckered, as if he had just eaten a lemon. He took a gasping breath and collapsed in a heap at the man's feet, his ass stuck up in the air. The man shook out his fist, rubbed his knuckles and turned to her.

Jo's stomach rolled again and she groaned letting her head fall back on the floor. She could hear the man coming toward her but she didn't try to move, instead she just closed her eyes. His leather coat squeaked lightly as he crouched down beside her. She felt a hand reach out and brush away some hair that hung over her face. It was warm, comforting. She curled her body toward him and moaned at the sudden ache of her body.

"Oh Sweetheart, what did he do to you?"

Jo's eyes shot open. "D-dean?"

From above her Dean smiled. "Hey big eyes." He said gently.

Jo was sure her mouth must have been hanging open from the way Dean suddenly smiled at her. "How d-did…wh-why are you-?" Her sentence was chocked off in her throat as she turned her head and coughed. It came out loudly, and shook through her body.

Dean got to his knees, his hands hovering over her as if he was unsure whether or not to touch her. "Whoa now, are you okay?"

Jo tried to nod, taking a deep breath but it only worsened the situation. Each time she tried to breathe her body would be racked with tremors and her whole head would lurch forward. She moaned and curled her body into a ball as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She began to feel the throbbing in her head as her oxygen starved body started to shut down. She looked up and saw Dean's face blur. Everything started to close in on her again, she wanted to claw her way back, to fight, to scream, but nothing happened except more strangled coughs.

"Alright." Dean said and scooped her up by the back of her neck trying to get her upright. He started to pull her toward him but Jo shook her head. She coughed again, and tried to push him away.

"Jo…" He said trying to draw her toward him.

She kept shaking her head and soon her whole body trembled as she pushed herself away from him.

"Jo stop!" He said grabbing hold of her upper arms. She threw her head back and her breath finally came to her in tearing gulps. It felt like a blow to the head as her lungs greedily sucked in air and the world came back to focus for the second time.

She raised her fists and beat them against his chest. But they only thumped him lightly. He took hold of her wrists and tried to still her arms. "Jo-Jo…stop it-Jo stop it." He said soothingly. She thrashed her head to one side and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she was crying, she could feel the warmth trickling down her cheeks and clinging to her neck and chin where it grew cold, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel numb again, she wanted the world to stop spinning, but most of all she wanted Dean to stop talking to her in that damn sweet voice. It didn't seem real to her, it felt like a lie.

"Jo please." He pleaded and reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. Her eyes opened and flashed at him. She jerked her head away from him and snapped at his hand. She cried out, but it sounded tired and weak.

"Okay Jo." Dean grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to him until his face was in front of hers. When she tried to turn away he cupped her face in his hand again, while the other kept hold of her waist as she tried to wriggle free. He looked into her eyes and Jo slowly stopped as she looked up at him.

His hazel eyes were dark and focused on her, but she could see clear as day the intensity that stormed inside them. It scared her, but at the same time felt familiar. "Now you can bite and scratch all you want but I am not," he shook her a little roughly, "Letting you go anytime soon. Got that?"

Jo closed her eyes and let her head drop. "Hey." He took her chin in his hand and turned her face up to his. "You got that?"

She nodded, her eyes weakly looking up to him. "Y-yeah." It came out in a scratchy whisper but it seemed to be good enough for Dean. Slowly his hands loosened their grip on her, but still never left her arms.

They sat there, him on his knees with his arms outstretched to her, and she on her butt, her legs sprawled out beside her. They both looked at each other, as if frozen in time. Then Jo blinked, it was just a little twitch, hardly even noticeable but it was enough to send everything pounding back into her head. Suddenly she could remember Jim's breath on her neck, his hands on her body, unclean and ruthless. He would have killed her, but first he would have sent her to hell before he sent her to death.

"Oh god." She murmured as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Dean said nothing but gently pulled her closer. She went without complaint as she was scooped into his lap. His arms held onto her as she her head sank to his chest. They sat in silence, he looked at her while she stared at a wall.

"Jo?" He asked softly after some time had passed. She didn't respond. He looked down and saw her still staring forward; she was frowning. He could see the little crease between her eyebrows as she sat there, curled up in his lap, like she was thinking about a math problem.

After a while he closed his eyes and stroked her hair, not really sure who he was trying to comfort. Suddenly his hand froze as she flinched away from his touch for a second. He waited for her to say something but she just sat, frozen in her trance, frowning at nothing. He pulled his hand back and saw it was stained with blood. He felt his pulse suddenly begin to pound and his head reel. He hadn't realized how much had happened before he arrived. Visions began to play in his head of Jo being knocked back, and that man straddling her, touching her… Fury began to pump through Dean's veins as his fingers curled around his blood streaked palm. He would kill him; he would grab him by his fat neck and throttle him.

"Dean?"

Dean jerked out of his thoughts as Jo finally turned her head to look at him. He smiled slowly, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Dean blinked; she said it so blankly he was caught off guard. "Wh…" he trailed off as she continued to stare up at him with huge vacant eyes. He cleared his throat, "Just another job. We- ah Sammy and I- we think there's a poltergeist in that old estate by the river-"

"Nothing there." She interrupted her voice sounding hollow and foreign. "I checked it out but someone already beat me to it."

"Oh." He said lamely, not sure what else to do. She sniffed and started to pull away from him. "Whoa what cha doing there?" He said holding her tighter.

She shook her head. "I can't look at him any longer, please just…I can't."

Dean looked over and saw what Jo was staring at. Jim lay in a heap on the floor, his left cheek pushed against the dirty ground. He could see him drooling a mixture of saliva and blood as it oozed out his open mouth.

"I'll take care of it." Dean told her. Jo nodded and slowly Dean let her go. She gripped onto his shoulders and he took hold of her waist as they both got to their feet. They looked they were doing a strange slow dance as Jo started to sway. "Whoa, okay." Dean said catching her as her knees suddenly buckled.

"I'm alright." She said, pushing him away gently.

Reluctantly he lowered his hands from around her waist. Her arms went up and hugged her body as she lowered her eyes from his gaze. Dean stared at her. For the first time since he pulled that 300 pound trucker off of her he took a real hard look.

Her clothes were covered in bloody handprints. The strap on her tank top had been broken, and now hung there limply. The right side of her face was red and starting to swell. On her chin he could see a huge welt start to rise. It was small, a little larger than a coin, but he knew it would get bigger.

"I'll take care of him." Dean told her again, his face grim. Jo nodded, still looking at the floor. Dean turned around and took a step over to Jim. He still lay there, slumped over, ass stuck in the air, face, chest and knees on the ground. Dean glared at him and bent down, hoisting him up by his collar. Jim's head lolled to the side, his fat face swollen and puffy, but he still remained unconscious. Dean hissed out a breath and dropped him again, Jim's weight suddenly occurring to him. Dean wiped his hand over his mouth and reached out his foot. He roughly booted Jim onto his back and grabbed him under his armpits. Dean grimaced at the suddenly moisture of Jim underarms and started to pull him. He dragged him across the bar floor until he reached the door and kicked it open.

"Dean?" Dean gulped in air and looked over to where Jo stood, her face pale and bruised. He took another breath and let Jim drop from his grip. The fat trucker flopped on the floor.

Dean's hands went to his hips as he bent over, gasping for air, this guy was heavier than he thought. "Yeah?" He asked trying not to sound winded.

Jo pushed her broken shirt strap back. "Could you just put him in his truck? It should be right outside."

Dean smiled. "Sure." Then he grabbed Jim again and hauled him through the door.

Outside it was damp and humid, even though it was night. Dean felt his shirt start to stick to his body as he let Jim drop from his grip again and into the mud. He looked around and saw Jim's truck. The great red semi gleamed in the dim glow of the streetlight. Dean gave a low whistle; it was an eighteen-wheeler in her glory, down to the iconic silhouette of the naked girl on the mud flap.

"Dude, nice truck." Dean reached down and hoisted Jim up again. His neck lolled back and he grunted. Dean snorted a laugh and looked down at him. In the pale light he squinted and read the name on his shirt. "_Jim_." He said out loud, he shrugged, it suited him.

Dean started to drag him again, through the rocks and mud, past the bar and past his truck. Taking a right Dean swung around the side of the bar and stopped in front of a pair of dumpsters. Taking a deep breath he somehow managed to heave Jim over the side and let him fall in. Dean grabbed an old pile of newspaper and used it to hoist himself up to the side. He looked in. Jim lay sprawled on his back in a pile of rotting lettuce and soggy cardboard. By his head there was an old banana peel and something white and brown that was no longer recognizable. Dean reached up and grabbed the lid and pulled it down. It fell with an echoing bang as Dean jumped down. He smacked the side of the dumpster and smiled. "Sleep tight Jimmy."

§.§.§

Alright so I'll stop it here for now. I've got more coming but this was just way too long to be a oneshot so I'm breaking it into two parts.

Review if you like it helps me know people are actually reading my work.


End file.
